La Prueba
by Cassiopeia-says
Summary: La chica nueva ha puesto sus ojos en Kurt. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Noah al enterarse de la noticia?


¿Era acaso una broma? Debía de serlo, porque no había manera de que lo que sus oídos escuchaban realmente estuviera pasando. Joder, ¡Estaban hablando de Kurt Hummel! El mariposón, marica, princesa, afeminado. Era imposible que hubiera alguna chica capaz de fijarse en él.  
Puck no pudo quitarse aquel pensamiento de la mente. Es decir, la pobre e ingenua muchacha debía estar ciega, o quizás era lesbiana, como mínimo.

Todo comenzó la semana pasada, cuando una chica nueva se integró a su escuela. A Noah le había llamado bastante la atención. Bueno, prácticamente cualquier persona con pechos le llamaría la atención. Realmente no era tan linda como Quinn, ni tan sexy como Santana, pero no estaba nada mal. Físicamente hablando, porque de la cabeza sí que debía tener algún problema.

Y es que a aquella muchacha le gustaba Hummel. Kurt Hummel. El mariposón, marica, princ…  
Bueno, ya saben.

La razón por la que a Puck tanto le irritaba la noticia era que arruinaba todos sus planes. El era un semental, y por lo tanto estaba siempre dispuesto a estar con chicas. Lamentablemente, ya se había enrollado con todas las que valían la pena en su escuela, y al ver que había llegado alguien nuevo, pensó que podría volver a las andanzas. Pero no, él no podía liarse con la nueva porque ella estaba más ocupada suspirando por el afeminado ese.

Con estos pensamientos, y sin controlar muy bien su cuerpo debido a la frustración que sentía, se dirigió hacia la muchacha que protagonizaba sus reflexiones. Ella se encontraba en su casillero, mirándose al espejo que tenía colgado allí.

-Hey – Fue lo único que dijo Noah a modo de llamado de atención. La chica se dio vuelta, mirándolo de manera suspicaz

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Pues…- La verdad es que no sabía porque estaba allí, ni que quería lograr.

Justo en ese momento el soprano pasó por el pasillo donde ellos se encontraban. Sin embargo, no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, pues no les dedicó ni un solo segundo de su atención. En cambio, la ingenua chica lo miraba con una mirada pérdida que provocó arcadas en el runningback.

-Vaya, parece que los rumores son ciertos – La chica tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que le había dirigido la palabra, e instantáneamente se sonrojó

-No sé a qué te refieres

-Ya sabes, todo eso de que te gusta Hummel – Por un momento, Puck vio en su cabeza la imagen de la chica diciéndole que no era cierto, y luego ambos terminaban en el auditórium haciendo cosas más interesantes que charlar. Pero nada de eso sucedió

-Sí, es cierto. ¿Algún problema?

-¿Eres lesbiana?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza al nacer o algo así?

-¿De que mierda estás hablando? - La chica se veía bastante ofendida, por lo que Puck decidió no seguir con su cuestionario sobre los posibles accidentes que la hayan llevado a fijarse en Kurt.

- Bueno, no puedes culparme por sentirme curioso de que… ya sabes, de que te gusta el mariposón.

-¿te estás refiriendo a Kurt? - Ante la pregunta, el chico del mohicano no pudo hacer más que rodar sus ojos

-¿hay alguien más que merezca ese apodo? … Bueno, ese tal Tom de mi clase de química no parece muy macho, ahora que lo pienso…

-Mira, la verdad es que no sé de qué demonios me estás hablando, así que me voy – Antes de que ella se diera media vuelta, Puck volvió a reclamar su atención

- ¿No vas a sacarme de la duda?

-¿Te refieres al por qué me gusta Kurt? Bueno, es fácil: es un chico maravilloso, atento, guapo, con buen gusto…

-Gay… - Parecía que la lista iba a ser larga, por lo que Noah interrumpió en ese momento, mas su acotación sólo trajo risas de parte de la enamorada.

-¿Gay? Ese es sólo un rumor que inventa la gente envidiosa – Dios, pensó Puck, esta chica es más tonta de lo que parece

- ¿Y quién le iba a tener envidia a ese afeminado? Por favor, salta a la vista que a él le van las _varitas_, si es que me entiendes

La chica pareció entender a qué se refería, y puso cara de desagrado.

-Eso no es cierto

-Claro que lo es

-Oh, sólo estás celoso

-¿Celoso de qué? ¿De no poder caminar como una bailarina? ¿De no conocer la diferencia entre D&G y Gap?

-Mira, esta conversación no tiene sentido. A mi me gusta Kurt, digas lo que digas. Y ya verás como yo le gustaré a él. Sólo tiene que conocerme mejor – La chica le dio un poco de pena, porque parecía sinceramente ilusionada. _Pobre._

- Lamento informarte que te falta algo allá abajo para poder gustarle – Ante su mirada de exasperación, Puck no pudo evitar sonreír – Vamos, es más probable que le guste yo que tú.

-Ya quisieras gustarle a Kurt

Cuando aquella frase llegó a sus oídos, el runningback no pudo más que abrir su boca. Esto lo comprobaba todo, aquella chica estaba loca. Loca de remate.

- Veo que no tienes solución. Jamás he oído algo más estúpido.

-Pues yo sí: cuando dijiste que a _mi_ chico le gustaban los hombres – Puck ya no pudo soportar más aquella conversación sin sentido alguno. Estaba ya girándose para largarse de aquel lugar, cuando vio al soprano volver a pasar por allí, acercándose. Con una rápida mirada se aseguró de que no se encontraba nadie en aquel pasillo. Acto seguido, empujo a su acompañante detrás de una columna. Al sentirse atacada, ella trató de protestar, pero Puck fue más rápido y le tapó la boca.

-Tú sólo quédate acá, ya verás como te pruebo que _tu_ chico es tan gay como un tutú rosado – Y con estás palabras se asomó fuera de la columna, topándose _accidentalmente_ con Hummel.

- Hola – La verdad es que no sabía muy bien como actuar, ya que nunca había tenido una conversación con él. Bueno, excepto aquellas veces en que lo tiraba al basurero y el otro reclamaba por su ropa de diseñador. Pero eso no contaba como una conversación.

- ¿Hola? – Kurt lo miró suspicaz, tratando de ocultar el temor en sus ojos. Puck rió al ver como instintivamente llevaba sus manos hacia su fino bolso.

Noah no tenía tiempo que perder, por lo que decidió saltarse todos los preliminares e ir directo al asunto.

-Dime,_ Kurt._ ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? Se supone que deberías estar en clases - Mientras decía estas preguntas en un tono de todo menos inocente, se fue acercando a su víctima, hasta dejarlo acorralado contra unos casilleros. Kurt se sonrojó al percatar los movimientos de su compañero, y los nervios lo mantuvieron en silencio durante algunos segundos.

-Yo… yo sólo iba al baño y... bueno…- Oh, Puck estaba disfrutando esto. Normalmente Kurt mantenía su mirada de superioridad, aún cuando estaba siendo lanzado al basurero. Pero ahora sólo veía nervios en su expresión. Atreviéndose a ir más allá, Noah colocó sus manos en la espalda del soprano. Antes esto el otro chico reaccionó, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del runningback, tratando inútilmente de apartarlo - ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Puckerman? Aléjate de mí o… o… -

-¿O qué? ¿Qué me harás si no me alejo? – Ahora utilizó su sonrisa marca Puck, aquella con la que todas las chicas se derretían. Hummel, como el _amante de varitas _que era, no pudo resistir a mirarlo, olvidando sus esfuerzos por apartarse.

_Es ahora o nunca_

Noah se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo del otro chico. Y lo hizo. Lo besó.

En un principio solo fue un simple roce de labios. Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban se convirtió en algo más. El runningback sabía besar, tenía mucha experiencia en aquel ejercicio.

_Oh Dios mío _

Puck se llevó una sorpresa, una muy grata. Los labios de Kurt eran suaves, y al estar tan cerca pudo percibir su exquisito aroma. Impulsado por sus instintos primarios, deslizo sus manos hacia abajo, llegando hasta el trasero de Hummel, quien dio un pequeño salto ante el toque. En esta posición Puck atrajo al otro más hacia su cuerpo, juntando sus entrepiernas.

Y lo escuchó. El sonido más glorioso y_ caliente_ que jamás había oído. Ante el contacto, a Kurt se le había escapado un gemido. Muy bajo, casi imperceptible. Pero él lo había escuchado. Y después de eso supo que no había vuelto atrás, que su cerebro se había desconectado y lo que único que podía pensar era en seguir besando a Kurt, restregarse contra él y seguir escuchando más sonidos gloriosos.

Pero entonces algo los detuvo. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y ambos se separaron mirando al lugar de donde provino la distracción. En el suelo se encontraba la chica enamorada de Kurt, quien los miraba con asombro y algo de espanto. Puck se sorprendió un poco, ya que se le había olvidado totalmente su existencia.  
Durante unos segundos ninguno dijo nada. Luego ella se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo. Ahora que se encontraban los dos solos, Kurt se separó de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir frío. Pero Noah no permitió que aquel momento se arruinara por completo. Tomó con delicadeza el rostro del otro y lo besó, esta vez mucho más lento y dulce. Como respuesta recibió un suspiro de su acompañante, quien se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados unos segundos más.

-¿Quién era esa chica?

- Oh, nadie. No la conozco __


End file.
